wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 21, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The September 21, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 21, 2015 at the Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas. This was the Raw after Night of Champions. Episode summery Paige ruined Charlotte’s Divas Championship Celebration Your first Divas Championship reign to cap a successful “Revolution,” your Hall of Fame father by your side, and your two best friends there to watch you get crowned. What could possibly ruin Charlotte’s night? How about Paige? Wait. How about Paige? How about Paige. The “P” in “PCB” got pretty prickly in the midst of Charlotte’s coronation, insulting both the champion and Becky Lynch before claiming responsibility for the Divas Revolution as a whole. She quickly pointed out that, despite the influx of new faces, Natalya is M.I.A., the Divas division is as dysfunctional as ever, and all the change Paige started has led to a new champion whose reign will eventually end. And then she insulted Ric Flair. And then she stormed out. And then Nikki Bella sent Brie to the ring to face Charlotte in a match. Welcome to the top, Charlotte. Charlotte vs Brie Bella If Charlotte’s Divas Championship coronation was a bit more of an emotional roller coaster than she’d have liked, at least she got the satisfaction of knocking Brie Bella for a loop afterward. Ostensibly looking to tune up the Divas Champion so Nikki Bella gets a leg up in her rematch, Brie fizzled out down the stretch against the freshly anointed titleholder. Speaking of legs, Brie made it a point to go after Charlotte’s, which was so effectively worn down by Nikki at Night of Champions. But the song remained the same anyway, as Charlotte managed to chop Brie into the defensive and grit her way through a Figure-Eight Leglock to earn the first win of her reign. 6-Man Tag Team Match Now this is quite a combination of combatants. After Dolph Ziggler knocked off Rusev and The New Day retained their WWE Tag Titles in disqualification defeated against The Dudley Boyz, heroes and villains joined forces for one of the most off-the-wall Six-Man Tag Team Matches since the days of The Shield. Give most of the Dudley/Ziggler credit to The Showoff, who was besieged by his current rival, his longtime rival and his former bodyguard in equal measure before tagging in the Dudleys to rally. The boys from Dudleyville successfully turned the tide — Ziggler even got in on a “Wassup!” headbutt action. But for all The Showoff’s work throughout the match, he ultimately caught the short end of the stick when a trombone-toting Xavier Woods blasted a note straight in Ziggler’s face from the apron. A superkick took care of Woods, but a thrust kick from The Bulgarian Brute put Ziggler down for the night. Rusev rocks? Natalya vs Naomi After sitting on the sidelines for the NXT insurgence, Natalya is back and boy, is she ready to go. The leather-clad first lady to The Best Team Ever stormed onto the singles scene looking for a big statement against one of the Divas Revolution’s main foot soldiers, Naomi, only moments after taking Paige to task for putting her own glory above the bigger picture of the division’s elevation. That said, glory was bitterly denied to The Queen of Harts, who was seemingly rusty in the early goings against her fellow “Total Diva” and was put on the defensive for minutes on end. A discus clothesline changed the tune in a hurry, but Team B.A.D. again provided the key distraction when Sasha Banks and Tamina clambered onto the apron, leaving Natalya open for the Rear View. Results * Singles Match: '''Charlotte (w/ Becky Lynch) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Alicia Fox & Nikki Bella) by submission * '''6-Man Tag Team Match: The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) & Rusev (w/ Xavier Woods & Summer Rae) defeated Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) & Dolph Ziggler * Singles Match: '''Naomi (w/ Sasha Banks & Tamina) defeated Natalya Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes